E is For Energy Drinks
by JoumaeTokagi
Summary: [KevEdd] E is also for Enigmas, Eddward, Eyes, and Evasion. Even if it seems like Eddy ruins everything, including interaction with the other kids, Edd realizes that maybe some mistakes aren't /so/ bad after all. Especially if they help you see what's in front of you. WIP. T for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own any-blahblahblah, etc. Is this even necessary? Everyone knows that these stories weren't created by the owners. I could only hope that one day, I have a character as amazing as Edd or Kevin

* * *

It was all thanks to Eddy's never-succeeding after school schemes that Edd managed to find an answer to his questionable feelings. Even in their mid-teens, the boys still conducted their scams for cash, asking for more money rather than chump change like quarters. They needed materials for all of Eddy's plot twists, after all.

Edd had always been confused as to what his sexual preference could have been. There weren't many answers or opportunities rearing their ugly heads to give him a chance to experiment. And yet, thanks to another failed experiment to make money (ruined by the biggest Ed of the group once again), Eddward was able to figure himself out just a little bit more. Oh sure, he'd turn to putty every time Nazz came around. She was pretty! But that never meant he had feelings for her. Actually, it was quite the opposite. He was pretty embarrassed not only to be around her beauty, but in the way his friends reacted to her presence as well. Besides, it was weird to see a childhood friend in "that way".

There was a different feeling swimming around, one questionable to normalcy. Y'see, Eddward was dumbfounded. If he wasn't attracted to Nazz (like everyone seemed to be), then who was he attracted to? Better yet, /what/? No one caught his fancy so it could have been that he just wasn't attracted to people. Even after starting high school, the young boy never found someone who piqued his interests enough to pursue anything from it. He was at an utter loss for words, afraid to bring it up in conversation and afraid to mention it even to his closest friends.

Students poured out of classrooms like a tidal wave the moment the final school bell rang for the day. Edd always waited for the eager students to leave while he gathered his books and stuffed them into his messenger bag. Once it was safe to leave, he walked out of the classroom, heading to his locker. Pulling out his little green planner, he opened the small booklet and read through his list of books he needed to bring home in order to continue with his studies. He hadn't been looking forward or even listening to his surroundings when he was suddenly shoved forward.

"Double D!" Ed had literally come out of no where, practically sending his friend flying to the ground several feet away. In response, Eddward yelped, stumbling forward.

"E-Ed!" He shouted in retaliation. His planner flew from his hands, sliding across the floor while his messenger bag made regaining his balance all the more difficult. "Oh d-dear!" Edd shouted, arms flailing.

Ed chuckled in amusement, watching his smaller counterpart maneuver against gravity. His laughter stopped when another student came out of no where, slipping on Edd's planner. The student, too, stumbled forward, crashing right into the smaller Ed. Eddward fell backwards with a second yelp and eyes shut tight, cringing to lessen the pain.

"Dammit, Double Dork!"

A familiar voice caught the nerd's attention, causing his eyes to open quickly. "K-Kevin!" He covered his head and face to avoid being punched. "My apologies! I-"

"What the hell are you doing, running around the hallway, anyway!?" he shouted, punching the tiled floor onside of Edd's face. He only realized moments later that he was still on top of the nerdy boy, and proceeded to peel himself from the accident. A very slight, but noticeable tinge of pink stained his cheeks and he "humphed". Kevin stood quickly, dusting himself off.

Eddward blinked, having spotted the change in Kevin's pigment. "B-but I assure you I-" He felt his stomach flutter as if butterflies were trying to escape. Before he could continue with his apology, another voice intercepted the conversation.

A baseball member, clad in a white, black, and red uniform chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon, man! The dork was falling forward, and if I recall, you were the dumbass running in the hallway!" He slapped a hand against Kevin's shoulder, bringing to Edd's attention that he, too, dawned a baseball uniform. Did they have a game today, he wondered, sitting up. He rubbed his shoulder, knowing for sure that he'd have a bruise there.

"Forget it, dude," Kevin huffed. He hated being corrected when he was trying to prove a point. "I'm goin' to the field. And you, Double Dork."

Edd flinched at the intensity of his given nickname. He shut his eyes for a moment before he noticed how close Kevin had gotten. The boy grabbed Edd by the shoulders and picked him up with relative ease. "B-be careful!" he whimpered, not wanting to suffer anymore "abuse".

Kevin turned his head away and backed up once the Ed was on his feet. He quickly regained himself and released a low growl. "You watch where the hell you're goin', you got that?!" Without waiting for a response, the redhead turned to his teammate and pointed with his thumb behind him towards the field. "Let's ditch these two and get to practice!" His friend merely nodded, noticing Kevin's face slowly getting redder. Close contact with the nerdy kid seemed to be a weakness for his teammate. He merely smiled and followed after the familiar red hat.

Edd, on the other hand, blinked, confusion his predominate expression. Ed had merely watched in silence, not wanting to interfere with the little "scuffle" until it got physical. Wordy arguments weren't his forte, after all.

Shortly after, as Eddward was dusting himself, Eddy called down the hallway. "What the heck is taking so long? Ed! I asked you to collect Double D, not stand around like turkeys to water!"

"I'm sorry, Eddy!" Ed laughed. "Kevin attacked Double D and laid on top of him!"

"Wh-what?!" Edd quickly intervened in the conversation. He flushed a bright red and shook his head. "On the contrary, Ed, that's not what happened!"

Once again, the smarter Ed was cut off, his statement disregarded. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone that cares. I've got a plan to make money, boys! I need sugar, yellow food coloring, and carbonated water, stat! We're about to make a fortune!"

Edd sighed, noting that this would be another failed scheme. But how could he object? These two were his best friends after all. A smile spread across his lips and he nodded. "The store right down the street should have those. What are we making this time, Eddy?"

Without a moment to spare, the shortest boy gave a maniacal laugher. "We're going to make Energy Drinks and sell them to the baseball team."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is the first fic I've started writing for this fandom and it's... it feels slow. So I'd like advice or anything. Not so much as what I'm doing "wrong" considering this isn't actually part of the show, but rather, what I can do to improve or make it more interesting.


End file.
